Past, Present and Future
by FizzSummers
Summary: Beck convinces Jade to run away with him and start a new life. Things are definitely not easy for them, despite how much Beck tries to keep Jade happy they face hardship after hardship. Soon Jade finds out Beck's keeping secrets as well. Will their love be able to survive through it all?
1. Prologue

**~Past, Present and Future~ **

**a/n: Rated M for sexual/adult themes, some violence and some language all in later chapters. **

_Prologue: _

It was easy for Jade to see that there was something wrong with Beck. He was inattentive, fidgeting and seemed very restless from the minute he came over to her place. At first she found it annoying, but that annoyance soon turned to genuine concern. "Beck, tell me what's wrong." she said, placing a hand on his knee. Before addressing his odd behavior she had been trying to talk about her plans for college in the future.

He took a deep breath and then smiled, "you can read me like a book."

"No, it's just pretty obvious. Now tell me."

Beck stood up from the sofa, he looked at his girlfriend in silence for a few moments as if trying to find the right words. "There's something I really need to talk to you about."

Jade felt herself tense up, a frown forming on her face. "You're breaking up with me?" she asked, already filling with anger.

"No, no, no." he replied immediately. She calmed down slightly but was still worried what it was he wanted to talk with her about.

"Then what is it?"

"Me and my dad got in a big fight today because he got rid of my RV. He basically wants me gone." he said, pushing back a piece of his hair and gazing into her eyes.

She was a bit shocked by his revelation, she had never known that Beck and his dad didn't get along. They didn't seem really close but she didn't think it was anything extreme, she had thought she was the only one in the relationship with daddy issues. She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Leave." Beck replied in a blunt tone. "I was hoping you would come with me..."

Jade looked away for a moment. Could she really just leave it all behind? Give up Hollywood Arts and everything? She loved Beck but it was such a hard decision to make. Of course she didn't want to lose him especially since they had just gotten back together. The previous separation had devastated her more than everyone had thought. "Beck I don't know okay!" she snapped, "How can you just bombard me with something like this?"

"Look it'll be hard at first but after awhile it will get better," he said, "I promise. I've got it all planned out." Beck suddenly pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. She felt her body go warm, she really didn't want to let him go. It felt stupid to consider giving so much up for a boy but Beck Oliver was her weakness.

"I'll go with you Beck," Jade said once she pulled away. "But if things get too crazy I'm turning around and coming right back."

"What exactly is too crazy for you?" Beck said, a smile forming on his lips.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe we'll find out later." He then pulled her into a tight embrace, he was clearly elated at her decision. Her head nuzzled against his chest, Jade smiled. Although she wouldn't admit it she was scared and uncertain. It was like fear of the unknown, there was no predicting what the world held for her and Beck.

"You'll need to get your stuff ready." said Beck, "only bring the important stuff, since there's not much room in my car."

Jade pulled away and frowned at him, "You mean you're going now? Right at this minute?"

"Yeah, why waste time?" he answered. "It's now or never, Jade."

She rolled her eyes, it seemed his nervousness was turning into confidence. A little too quickly for her liking. "Hold on." said Jade, then turned away to go to her bedroom.

Once inside her room Jade immediately felt saddened by not being able to bring all her things. _Don't be so damn sentimental! _she quickly told herself, _it's time to get tougher. _ She pulled out a black suitcase from the closet and put in the clothing she wanted to take along with a few other necessities. Just because she felt she had to, she threw in a few pair of scissors.

"Jade you ready?" she heard Beck calling to her. It was clear that he was eager to leave. It seemed a bit odd, wouldn't he miss Hollywood Arts and all the good times it offered?

"Yeah I'm coming." she shouted back.

"I'll make sure you won't ever regret this." said Beck once he saw her approaching with her suitcase in hand. He quickly relieved her of it and planted a kiss on her cheek.

When she was following him out to the car, her heart seemed to beat faster and faster. She was really going to do this. When she was in the passenger seat she let out a long exhale. _Keep it together Jade... _she said to herself over and over again.

After putting the suitcase in the back, Beck got in the driver's seat and glanced over at her. He could tell how nervous she was, "Come on Jade don't be so scared –"

"I'm not scared!" Jade snapped, casting him an angry glare. She didn't want him to see her as vulnerable and weak, no matter what the circumstances.

He chuckled and then started up the car, "Of course you're not."

"Where are we going any way?" asked Jade, as soon as the car was driving down the road the questions came pouring out. "What are you going to about money? Where are we going to stay? What –"

"Shhhh...I told you have it under control." he assured, reaching over and patting her leg.

"You just saying that doesn't convince me." she said firmly.

"Well then I guess I just need to prove it to you," Beck said flashing another smile, "So give me time."

Jade gazed out the window, pressing her hand against the glass as if trying to feel the passing scenery. "Don't let me down Beck." she muttered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

_Two months later..._

"I thought you said this would be a horror film." Jade said as she flipped through the script in her hand. It was filled with bad dialogue and lewd scenes. She immediately realized she had ran into one of _those _guys. The sleazy men that take advantage of young girls trying to make it in the city. She had heard about these type of people previously, back in Hollywood Arts their had been a whole lesson about it. She never thought it would actually happen to her. _Dammit... _she thought angrily to herself, she had been so excited when she had been asked to star in a movie.

The man, who had said his name was Jim, stood behind the camcorder and smiled. "It's a movie either way, c'mon we all have to start somewhere." he said, "just take a little off at a time sweetheart."

Jade shot up from the leather couch and immediately kicked the camera so it went flying across the room. She would show him that he picked the wrong person for his next victim. "Woah what the fuck!" he cried. Instead of saying anything, she delivered a hard kick to the man's groin. Instantly he buckled over to the floor, cursing under his breath.

She stepped over him and made her way to the door.

**xxxxx**

When Jade walked through the door of their apartment, Beck could tell she wasn't in a good mood. Easily he could guess why: her audition had not gone well. "Didn't go good?" he said carefully.

"The guy was a creep." she replied, tossing her purse on the chair. She told him about the whole ordeal as she grabbed a bottle of flavored water from the fridge. He felt worried at first but at the end of her story, he couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have a girl who could take care of herself in situations like that. He didn't like seeing her disappointed though, he knew how much she wanted to have a successful career.

They had left L.A for awhile to live with Beck's friend in San Diego but that didn't last long and so they came back. Since they were almost eighteen anyway them running away was not a top priority for the police. They still lived far from their old life, in this cheap apartment that he paid for with his cashier job at a hardware store. It was an awful feeling not to be able to give Jade the best but he hoped things could change real soon. He did, however, have plans that he hoped would work out in the end.

With a smile he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise things are going to get better, Jade." he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." she said.

"Oh come on don't let one freaky guy get you down," said Beck, his hands moving to her breasts. "He just didn't know that no one sees my babe's goods but me."

With a small laugh she turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. His hands trailed along her sides as he returned the show of affection. Their lips lingered against each others as the passion between them began to spark. Beck's fingers moved to the hem of her shirt, slowly he began to lift it but froze once the loud ringing of the telephone filled his ears.

_Dammit, _he thought.

**xxxxx**

Jade sat down on the couch as she watched Beck answer the phone. She twisted the cap off the bottle of flavored water and took a sip. It was hard to tell who Beck was talking with since most of what he said into the phone was a simple "yeah" and "okay" so she just tuned him out.

_I promise things will get better..._she repeated his words in her head. She wanted to believe in him but the whole financial situation was draining her. It just wasn't what she was used to, she often found herself missing life back in Hollywood Arts. Sometimes she felt the need to get back in touch with some of her old friends. Jade had never before thought she would miss them so much, she even missed Vega at times.

"Hey Jade I got some good news," Beck said once he hung up the phone.

"What?" she said, sitting up straight.

"I got you a singing gig." he replied, beaming at her.

Immediately she felt herself beginning to perk up. "Really? Where?"

"At this bar called _Ivy's _it's a small place, but it'll pay you five hundred bucks. They want you to sing tonight." he told her. Even if it wasn't a big place, it was still a gig and she was in no position to be picky. She jumped up and hugged him tightly she could always appreciate that he was trying. "I met the owner at the store the other day, I didn't think he would ever call back but, hey, he did.."

"The owner also made it pretty clear we can't drink while we're there." Beck added in an amused tone.

"I wasn't planning on it." she said, giving him a playful pinch. "Well I better get some quick practice in." she added, realizing how long it had been since she sang last.

"You'll be great," Beck assured, "You're a natural."

**xxxxx**

It was late at night when they had left, the time when people liked to go out for some fun. The bar was more than just a small place, it had a very dirty and unpleasant look to it. The men they saw there all looked intimidating, the women going in were dressed in the skimpiest clothing the couple had ever seen. "Don't judge the place so quickly." Beck told her as they walked in.

"Hey kid." A man said to Beck when they walked into the back. He was the owner who Beck had met at the hardware store. He was a thin, tan man with long disheveled hair.

"Hey Ray," Beck replied, "this is my girlfriend Jade."

"That's me." Jade said, "And thanks for letting me sing tonight –"

"Well she's hot as hell." the man said, reaching into his pocket. Beck felt a jolt of anger but he kept himself calm, wrapping his arm around Jade before she could start fuming.

Ray pulled from his pocket a small slip of paper, "What you'll be singing tonight." he said, handing it to her.

She took the paper and unfolded it, it had a list of three songs that people had requested. Songs that reflected that the majority of the bar-goers were on the older side. "Well okay," said Jade a bit nonchalantly.

"Go find Lita waiting for you in the ladies room, she'll help you get ready." the man told her.

Jade nodded and gave Beck a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked out, leaving the two males alone. "So you ready to discuss business." Ray said. "I got a whole bunch of the stuff ready to be sold."

"Yeah," the younger man replied, his heart beginning to pound. He hoped with all his being that this would all turn out well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Always ready." Beck said, trying to keep a facade of complete confidence. It was only smart to not show fear in front of someone like Ray. He could here the voices outside becoming louder, Jade would be appearing on stage soon.

The man smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling from it a small plastic bag that held a white powdery substance. It was a gram of cocaine. "Let's test your salesman skills." the man said, placing the bag in Beck's hand. Beck didn't have much experience or knowledge of drugs, except the anti-drug campaigns they used to have in school every now and then. He was just hoping that it would make him a good profit, enough to have a more stable life. He knew it was dangerous business but he would just have to take the risk.

"There's a lot more where that came from if you do good on your first sale," Ray continued, "those idiots out there are the easiest customers, I have confidence in you kid."

"Thanks." Beck mumbled, shoving the little bag into his pocket. "You won't be disappointed." He turned away, walking out of the back room and into the crowd of bar-goers. Jade was just walking out onto the stage as well, a loud applause sounded for her. Before drifting further into the rambunctious crowd he stopped to get a good look at her standing at the microphone. It was always a beautiful image for him.

_**xxxxx**_

"You were amazing." Beck said once they got into the car. They had been in the bar for a long time and both of them were ready to get home. Jade had to admit she did have fun being up on stage despite a few inappropriate comments from the male bar-goers.

"Well it's not every day you get asked to sing a Billy Idol song," Jade said, "I just had to give it my all."

Beck laughed and drove off, "we'll be having a lot of extra money."

"Five hundred bucks will only go so far, Beck." she said, laying her head back against the seat.

"No I mean Ray's giving me a permanent job, it's paying pretty well." he replied, he sounded distant as he said this.

Instantly Jade tensed up in her seat and looked over at him. "What sort of a job?" She didn't like Ray, the man gave her a bad feeling. Just being in the same room with him had made her uncomfortable. She sure didn't want him to have any type of influence in Beck's life.

"Repairs, moving stuff around, stuff like that." he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the road.

Her brow furrowed, "what is he just suddenly taking you under his wing or something? I find that hard to believe."

"Jade, can you just trust me." said Beck, "I'm trying my best here, the guy just wants me to do some little stupid jobs for him and that's all."

"Beck I trust you but that guy's a damn sleaze." she told him firmly.

"Well dealing with the low down bastards is what you got to do to live this sort of life." he replied, taking one hand off the steering wheel to turn on the radio.

_**xxxxx**_

When the couple arrived home most of the tension between them had simmered down. Since running away from their old life they didn't dwell on arguments for very long since they only had each other now. Beck was happy to be home, his first night as a "salesman" had been successful. As much as he had felt horrible for engaging in such things, he was now able to look on the bright side.

"Now this is romance material." Beck said sarcastically when he walked up to Jade who was sitting on the sofa. On the small television she had a DVD of The Exorcist playing.

"Who said anything about romance tonight?" she said smugly.

With a smirk he pulled her up from the sofa and covered her lips with his. Despite her words she didn't resist. Her body began to grind against his causing him to instantly become aroused. "Looks like someone's excited," Jade whispered once their kiss had broken.

He blushed slightly but took a hold of her hands, "You're going to have to fix that." he said as he pulled her towards the bed. Gently he pushed her onto the mattress before removing his shirt. She followed his lead, removing both her shirt and brassiere. The sight of her bare breasts and soft pale skin made him ache for her even more. "I love you so much Jade." Beck said as he began to unbutton her jeans.

"I love you, too." Jade said back to him. He caught a glimpse of her blushing and he couldn't help but smile. It was always nice to see her vulnerable, sweet side once in awhile. Although he wondered if she would still say the same if she were to find out about his new title of drug dealer. Quickly pushing away any negative thoughts, he pulled down both her jeans and panties.

Soon he was positioning himself over top of her, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. As he entered her he gazed into her eyes that were beginning to blur with pleasure. The sound of her moans filled his ears as he started to thrust in and out of her. His lust, love and frustration fueling his movements.

"Oh Beck!" Jade cried, clawing along his back. Groaning he seized her by the hips and moved himself over so that she was now on top of him. Instantly she began to ride him, crying out his name over and over again. He grasped her hips as he felt her tightening around him, both of them were reaching their climax. The tension in his body built up as he unleashed inside her.

Her breathing heavy Jade fell down besides him so she could nuzzle up to him. A small smile came to Beck's face, he was beginning to wonder if he truly deserved her.

_**xxxxx**_

Jade stepped out of the shower and grabbed the white towel on the counter. It was fairly early in the morning but Beck, who was already showered and dressed, and her were awake. Since they had some extra money they had plans to do some shopping today. Something Jade was looking forward to. She put on her clothing and fixed up her hair and makeup then stepped out of the bathroom.

Beck was sitting on the couch gazing at the television. "Hey Beck I think –" she began to say but was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door. "I'll get it." she said in annoyance and walked over to the door. When she pulled the door open she saw Ray standing there with a German Shepard puppy in his arms. It was almost comical to see a man like him holding any type of small animal. But she couldn't smile, she was wondering why Beck would tell the man where they lived since the two of them had not known each other for that long.

"Hey Jane." The man said, smiling.

She scowled, "It's Jade."

"Oh. Whatever." he replied, suddenly pushing the puppy into her arms. "Got you kids a present." Before she could protest Ray walked into the apartment. The last thing Jade wanted was a dog to take care of. With the small dog in her arms she kicked the door shut.

"Beck buddy, I need to talk to you." Ray said. Beck had stood up from the sofa and appeared surprised to see the man there as well. For them, unexpected visitors were always a bad sign.

"Can't it wait 'til tonight?" Beck replied.

"Hey, I don't think dogs are allowed here." she told him impatiently.

"Ha. You really think the slumlord that owns this dump really cares." the man said. "And no it can't wait until tonight."

"Then why don't we talk outside." Beck suggested.

Jade sat the puppy down on the sofa, the poor thing just looked confused. "Wait. Why the hell would you need to talk outside? Is there something you're trying to hide from me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No, I'm not hiding anything –"

"We can just talk here I mean it's nothing too big." Ray said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "I'm just gonna need some help at the bar before we open tonight."

Jade began to relax a little but still wanted the man to leave. She sat down on the couch next to the dog and sighed. The puppy immediately crawled onto her lap, nuzzling up against her. _Maybe having it around wouldn't be so bad, _she thought to herself. "Go on and talk outside, you'll probably just bore me anyway." she told the two men. She told herself she could trust Beck and that he wouldn't do anything wrong. And maybe, just maybe, Ray wasn't so bad. However, she just wasn't sure, a suspicious feeling just kept nagging at her.

"Well then let's step outside." Beck said, leading the older man to the door.

When the door closed Jade shook her head and petted the puppy gently. "If he is hiding something," she said , "I'll find out eventually anyway."


End file.
